


A Silly Punishment

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Double Dippin', Multi, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	A Silly Punishment

“Alright Mabel, ready for your punishment?” Ty asked the kneeling girl.

“Yes,” she answered, straightening her back so her face was at waist height.

“We’re, we’re not really doing this, are we?” Dipper asked hesitantly.

“Look bro, I won the coin toss, I get to decide her punishment for eating all the cookies.”

Dipper sighed and set his hands on his hips, his erect penis pointing in front of his sister’s face. Ty mirrored him on Mabels other side. All three were naked and mentally prepared for what was to come.

Ty moved first, swinging his hips away from Mabel then bringing them back to lightly smack her nose with a soft *whap*. Dipper mimicked him, resisting the urge to cover his face at the riduculousness of what they were doing. Mabel remained stoic, taking her brother’s blows as the two picked up speed.

The punishment lasted five minutes, though only Mabel counted. Dipper was too embarrassed to think straight and Ty was laughing too hard. When the time limit was reached, Mabel snatched their members out of the air.

“Alright, we’re done.” She held both their cocks in front of her mouth and ran her tongue up them simultaneously in one fell motion, “Time for reconciliation…”


End file.
